<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Family by AZGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780884">For Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl'>AZGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s08e01 Spider and the Fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs speaks about the unspoken rule. Post-Episode: s08e01 Spider and the Fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another story that never made it to this site from fanfiction.net, where it was originally published in September 2010 at the start of the 8th season. </p>
<p>A few lines of dialogue from 8.01 “Spider and the Fly” written by Gary Glasberg were respectfully borrowed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ooooooo</strong>
</p>
<p>“You do what’s best for you family. Even if it’s the hardest thing you’ve ever done.”</p>
<p>~~~~~ Jack Bartlett</p>
<p>
  <strong>ooooooo</strong>
</p>
<p>Taking another sip of his bourbon, Gibbs mentally reviewed the conversation he’d just had with Franks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do what you have to for family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What rule is that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The unspoken one.</em>
</p>
<p>Franks’ voice brought him out of his reverie.</p>
<p>“Spit it out Probie.”</p>
<p><em>Apparently</em>, thought Gibbs,<em> Franks can still read me pretty well</em>.</p>
<p>He tilted his head to the side, looked his old Boss in the eyes, and asked, “Did you know it was a trap?”</p>
<p>“Thought it might be.”</p>
<p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes and slowly brought the glass to his lips to take another drink. Pausing with the glass hovering just before his mouth, Gibbs said, “Thanks for what you did back there.”</p>
<p>“What’re you talkin’ about Probie? I was just tryin’ to get a little revenge for them burning down my place!”</p>
<p>Gibbs only said “Mike” out loud, but his tone implied – <em>Cut the crap</em>.</p>
<p>Franks stopped his lame explanation and smirked.</p>
<p>Gibbs quietly began speaking, “You sprung a trap, and saved a member of my family from an ambush, getting wounded and nearly killed in the process.” He paused, trying to gain some measure of control over his emotions before finishing, “I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“No. No you don’t. Your Rule 44 warning saved my girls. I was just returning the favor with your boy.”</p>
<p>Gibbs let a small smile break free as he said, “I don’t think DiNozzo would appreciate being considered one of the ‘women and children’.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” returned Franks with a grin as they clinked glasses together in a silent toast to family and doing what you have to for them.</p>
<p>ooooooo</p>
<p>
  <em>The end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ooooooo</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Rule 44: First things first, hide the women and children.</p>
<p>Many thanks to Celticgal1041 for proofing.  Any remaining mistakes are my fault. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>*Please do not repost or use this or any of my other works on another site or app without my knowledge or consent. FanFiction and Archive of Our Own are the only two sites (as AZGirl on both) where my fiction should be posted. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>